


Dirty Lovin'

by Ayatann



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, does it count as a coffee shop au if neither of them work there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayatann/pseuds/Ayatann
Summary: Right now Lance was racing the clock, the battery life on his laptop said he has under twenty minutes of battery life left and he had more than twenty minutes of work left and no power outlet close to him. He was starting to panic, but that was just making it harder to work. Hehadto have picked the table with no wall outlet, because that was the smart thing to do. It was his favorite table though.Lance looks around in mild panic when he spots it, empty outlet. Score! He’d already slung his bag over his shoulder and scoops up his laptop and notes and bounds to the table… only to realize that someone is there already. And damn he’s hot, like super hot. What’s Lance going to say?Ehh, he’ll wing it.





	Dirty Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back at the beginning of October. It doesn't feel like its long enough to say that, but some shit happened in the middle of this. I was told come early January the store I worked at was going to be closing. It was hard work and pretty much all I did during that time was sleep and go to work and play video games if I wasn't too out of it. I has highly depressed. I still don't have a job, I'm working on that, but I did decide to do something else, I started cosmetology school. It's only three weeks in and I already can tell that while I'll like it for a while it's definitely not going to be what I want to do for the rest of my life.
> 
> Thanks to my beta for being super supportive, she knew I was having a hard time. (She also came up with the title.) And thank you to my girlfriend who's helping to pull me out of my slump with all our shippy goodness. I love you both. 
> 
> To anybody who reads this: Please practice safe sex. In fiction std's are only a thing if the writer makes them a thing. Real life std's unfortunately don't work like that. Wrap it before you tap it especially if you're having anal sex. I kept it vague so people who like bare-backing can interpret it that way and for those that don't they can interpret it the other.

Lance was currently sitting in his best cafe on campus. It was his favorite place to be, but`especially so this time of year. There was a nip in the air, the leaves were changing colors, he was drinking a Pumpkin Cheesecake frappuccino, wearing his favorite sweater, and Halloween was around the corner. Lance was thriving.

Yes he loved summer, but he had lived in eternal summer basically for the first eighteen years of his life, so when he moved further north (and across country) he understood the love fall. He enjoyed the changing of the seasons.

But right now Lance was racing the clock, the battery life on his laptop said he has under twenty minutes of battery life left and he had more than twenty minutes of work left and no power outlet close to him. He was starting to panic, but that was just making it harder to work. He _had_ to have picked the table with no wall outlet, because that was the smart thing to do. It was his favorite table though.

Lance looks around in mild panic when he spots it, empty outlet. Score! He’d already slung his bag over his shoulder and scoops up his laptop and notes and bounds to the table… only to realize that someone is there already. And damn he’s hot, like super hot. What’s Lance going to say?

Ehh, he’ll wing it.

“Excuse me.” The man’s head snaps up from his own laptop and he looks at Lance. Fuck his eyes are so dark and pretty. “Sorry to bother you but I’ve been booted from my dorm room and I’m trying to finish a paper but my laptop is dying and I noticed you have an empty outlet…”

Before Lance can even finish the man smiles at him, and fuck Lance is going to have a hard time focusing across from him. “Go ahead.”

Lance’s shoulders slump in relief. “Thank you. I’m Lance.”

“Shiro.”

“You’re a lifesaver Shiro.” Lance beams at him. “I mean it. Taking a writing intensive English class and she threw a four page paper on us yesterday and it’s due tomorrow.”

“Sanders?” Shiro asks sympathetically.

“Sanders.” Lance gets his laptop plugged in and opened back up to work.

“I had Sanders a couple years ago and I can give you a few pointers.” Shiro smiles softly at Lance and it makes his inside flutters.

“Really? I'd really appreciate it.” Lance’s face lights up.

“Well for starters she just wanting you to hit the four pages and she also wants to see if you can b.s. well. It’s just a writing exercise to see who will buckle under the pressure.” He grabs the sheet that explained the assignment and glances over it, “Yeah this is the exact assignment she gave us. She’s going to be making sure your thoughts flow and make sense. She's also going to be looking for correct structure, grammar, and spelling.”

“That's it?”

“Yeah, the way she words it here is just to confuse you.”

Lance nods smiling at him. “If I pass this I'm going to owe you big time.” After that he turns back to his paper, but for _some_ reason he has a hard time focusing. His eyes keep leaving the screen and moving to Shiro’s face, the other man isn’t paying any attention to Lance though, and he’s almost disappointed.

Lance gets an A on the paper, but he doesn’t see Shiro again the rest of the semester. Shiro probably doesn't think about Lance at all, but he can't seem to stop thinking about Shiro.

\---

There's probably a foot of snow on the ground if not more, not even a week ago Lance was laying on the beach enjoying the warmth of the sun. Now he's back at school regretting his life choices. Moving somewhere with snow seemed like a good idea since he grew up with sand, sun, and waves - splitting his time between the house where his family had moved in California and the house his grandparents still lived in in Cuba - until he actually had do deal with it.

Just when Lance thinks he's the coldest he's ever been in his entire life the temperature drops further, and proves him wrong. He wraps his arms tighter around himself trying to hold in his body heat, he's almost to the little cafe that he so loves. He can't wait to warm up so that he can actually drink a frap.

The cafe is full, but he was expecting that. It makes the place seem warmer and even more cozy than usual. Lance quickly makes his way upstairs hoping that his favorite table is open, but he’s not holding his breath. His table is occupied, but he thinks that he can handle this. He didn’t really want to sit alone anyway.

“You know I never did get to pay you back.” Lance plasters a cute grin on his face to cover up how nervous he actually is.

Shiro looks up at him, his confusion clearing as he looks Lance over and the memory of that day comes back to him. “So I'm guessing you did well on the paper?” Shiro smiles softly at him.

Lance's insides melt, but he's trying to hold it together. “I did and honestly it's all thanks to you.”

“I didn't do anything, you did all the work.”

How can anyone stand to be around this man? He so calm and caring and and… hot, “You gave me pretty good advice then. Mind if I join you?”

“I guess I can live with that. Go ahead.” He gestures at the seat across from his.

Lance almost immediately starts taking off his outer layers, and Shiro laughs softly. Lance frowns at him as he pauses what he's doing and looks up at the man, “What?”

“Not use to the cold?”

“I've never been more cold in my entire life.”

Shiro lets out another soft chuckle, “Where'd you come from.”

Lance relaxes slightly and finishes taking off his hat, gloves, scarf, coat, and hoodie leaving him with a pile of discarded clothes that he piles neatly in the empty chair beside him before finally settling in his chair.

“California, but Cuba originally. I actually just got back from there, spending the holidays with my grandparent.”

Shiro has a good natured smile on, “California huh?”

“Yeah, I kind of miss it but I can always go back.”

“You're probably going to enjoy spring then too. The campus is covered in dogwood trees and its beautiful. It reminds me a lot of the cherry blossoms back home.”

“Back home?”

“Japan.”

“Oh!” Lance feels kind of dumb. He should have realized that. Shame heats up his face, tinting his cheeks pink, “Sorry, I didn't put two and two together.”

Shiro chuckles. “It's not a big deal. My parents moved here when I was in grade school. I go back and visit my grandparents at least once a year.”

“Same. We go see my grandparents in Cuba during the holidays. It was almost culture shock when I came back here and there was so much snow.”

Shiro smiles at him. “I can imagine.”

“I’m still not use to this weather. I grew up in Arizona and California.”

“Then why did you choose to come to school here?”

“My best friend came here, and I got a pretty good scholarship. And in an effort to make sure that I keep up my grades to keep my scholarship my parents send me an allowance. Then I still work a couple hours a week at The Music Shoppe.” Lance knows he’s starting to ramble but he can’t seem to stop. “Sorry…”

Shiro just chuckles and pushes his glasses up. “No it’s fine. It’s refreshing to see someone still excited by things.”

Lance flushes softly, he doesn’t know if that was supposed to be praise but it feels like it was. “W-what do you mean?” 

“Well people are so jaded these days that they aren’t excited by many things anymore. So seeing you excited about something that make so many people miserable is a nice change.”

Lance flushes darker, “Ah… Do you want something to drink? My treat.” How he manages to keep his voice level is beyond him, but he’s pretty proud of himself.

“Iced caramel macchiato, please.” 

“Yeah sure, no problem.” He gets up and walks quickly to get their drinks. He’s heading back to the table when he’s hit with a thought. He stops at a nearby table and borrows a sharpie from the girl sitting there. He writes his number on the side of the cup before hurrying back to the table. He doesn’t know if it’s going to work, but he hopes it does.

He smiles and sits back down across from Shiro who has his nose buried back in his book. Lance slides Shiro’s drink across the table, Shiro looks up startled like he had forgotten that Lance was there, “Good book?”

Shiro’s cheeks turn pink and Lance’s only thoughts is how cute that is, “Yeah. A friend suggested it for me and I’m really enjoying it.” A bittersweet look crosses his face but it’s gone before Lance has time to dissect it, “He has weird but good tastes.”

“That’s good then, especially if you’re enjoying it.” He takes a drink of his frap, he’s about to say something when his phone rings. “Sorry.” he says, but Shiro just smiles at him, and waves him off. Lance smiles back and takes the call, “Hello?”

 

“Lance! Where are you?! You were supposed to meet us ten minutes ago!” Pidge’s voice sounds through his phone loud and angry. He can hear Hunk in the background trying to calm her down, “I’ve been texting you.”

“Ah! Sorry, I forgot! I’ll be there in five.” Pidge just huffs and hangs up. “Sorry, I got to run. See you around.” He smiles as he stands, “Enjoy your drink and your book.” He hurries off before Shiro can say anything, he feels silly. He can’t believe forgot that he had to meet up with his best friends.

He forgot that he left his number on Shiro’s cup until he gets a text a couple hours later. _’If you wanted to give me your number you could have just given it to me.’_

_‘Very smooth though. I’m flattered’_

The third messages is coupled with a selfie of Shiro drinking out of the cup, Lance’s number in view. _’Thanks for the drink btw.’_

Lance stares at the messages for a while before actually replying himself. He takes a cute selfie of himself winking _’Np we should do it again sometime.’_ He can’t believe he was so forward.

_’I’d like that.’_

\---

The third time Lance meets up with Shiro it’s on purpose. They set up a time to meet up, Shiro agreeing to help Lance with his homework at the coffee shop. And even though he knows it's just to help him study, he can’t help but feel like it’s a date. He’s dressed up in his jeans that hug his ass, and a soft t-shirt that brings out the blue in his eyes, and his favorite sweater. He keeps looking at himself in the mirror feeling unsure.

Pidge snorts, sprawled out on his bed. “You look fine.” She isn’t teasing him and it puts him on edge.

“You say that but I don’t know if I believe you. You _never_ tell me I look good.” She rolls her eyes at him, “No really, usually when you’re forward like that it’s because you’re up to something.”

Pidges expression soften slightly. “Look, even I can tell that who ever you’re going to meet you’re actually serious about. You’re just going to study and you’re acting like you’re taking them on a date.”

Lance flushes as she studies his face. Sometimes it feels like she’s looking through him at something else entirely, “It’s not that.”

“It is. I’m happy for you. I hope you’re able to woo them or whatever.” She rolls off his bed and stands, grabbing her laptop and pulling it to her chest as she steps back, “Don’t worry so much, when you do you only make a fool out of yourself.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Pidge.”

Pidge smiles at him, but she’s not quite looking at him “Any time.” She turns and leaves his room calling, “See you later.” over her shoulder. A few minutes later he hears the door slam.

She’s been acting weird lately, but Lance doesn’t have time to think about it right now. He needs to leave or else he’s going to be late. He gives himself one last look over before putting on his coat, grabs his bag, and heads out.

It’s late February, and while there’s no snow on the ground, the freezing temperature is hanging around longer than it’s wanted. Spring is on it’s way though, the warmer days becoming more frequent, today just wasn’t one of those days. And today is the day Lance ran off without his scarf.

Lance is freezing by the time the time he reached they cafe.

Shiro is sitting at the table where they first met; Lance’s heart does a stupid little flutter when he realizes that Shiro has already gotten them drinks as well. His mouth goes dry when he takes in the sight of Shiro, Lance thought that he was dressed nice, but Shiro was over here making him second guess, in a soft grey button down, cover in a grey-purple cardigan, the fabrics pulled tightly over his frame.

Someone needed to call a doctor.

He approaches the table slowly, setting his bag on one of the remaining empty chairs and draping his coat over the back of it. “Hey.” Lance’s tone is cheerful as he deposits himself into the remaining empty seat.

Shiro looks up at him with a smile, “Hey Lance.”

God this man is so sexy and Lance is so bi. _This is just to study_ , Lance tells himself. But his brain isn’t listening. It’s been too long since he’s gotten any and his brain is supplying all the delicious, sinful things the two of them can do together. Maybe if he didn’t look directly he’ll be okay. 

“So I told to brista who he drink was for and she told be she knew what to make you so I don’t know what it is.” He pushes Lance’s drink towards him.

Lance takes it and takes a experimental drink out of it. “Ooo yes! Carmel!” He takes a larger drink smiling happily. He sits his drink down and he pulls his books and laptop out. “Thank you for your help. I’m having a lot of trouble with physics.”

“It’s not a problem. It’s good to brush up on it. I’ll need it this summer.”

“Oh? What’s your plans for this summer, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“During the summers I TA for the science department, it helps out and I get free tuition. This year one of the classes I have to TA for is physics.”

Lance laughs softly. “Well then, I’m glad I could be of some help.” They spend the next couple hours pouring over the textbook and revising Lance’s notes until Lance is comfortable enough with the information that he’s pretty sure that he can study more on his own if he feels like he needs it.

“Geez, I need more of that organization in my life. I need you to help me get all my notes on this level.” Lance smiles widely at him.

“I mean I can, I don’t mind.” Shiro smiles at him softly.

“Really? I’d really appreciate it.” Lance can’t help but beam at him, “This makes things so much more clear. I wish I would have had this so much sooner, it would have been a great help in high school.”

“Well at least you have it now.”

“Yeah all thanks to you.”

“Any time Lance, really.” The two of them start packing their stuff up. “Hey, do you... “ Shiro hesitates for a moment, “maybe want to go get dinner?”

Lance’s face heats up. “Y-yeah. I would like that.”

“Anywhere in particular you wanna go?”

“Not a place but can we get Mexican? But not Taco Bell.”

Shiro laughs, “You against Taco Bell?”

 

“Nah, there’s just a time and place for it and that’s after midnight when it’s time to make bad decisions.” Lance wiggles his eyebrows at him.

Shiro snorts as he starts laughing, “That sounds about right. Well as long as you trust that I’m not a creepy serial killer then I’ll drive us.”

“Shiro, I know who you are. We’re friends on facebook, your face is plastered all over the science building. I feel stupid I didn’t recognize you before.” He smiles teasingly, “But I also told my roommates who I was meeting up with so if anything happens they’re going to come for you.”

Shiro just smiles softly pulling his coat on and wrapping his scarf around his neck. “Come on, lets go get some food.”

Lance nods grabbing his bag after he pulls on his coat, “Coming.” 

\---

One study date leads to another, and to another, and to another. Until the two of them meet by chance at the bar not far off campus. Lance is sure he’s seeing things at first. Shiro in tight jean that cupped his ass in the most amazing ways, his black t-shirt clinging to every muscle. There’s no way Shiro was dressed like that without hoping he was getting laid tonight.

If Shiro went home tonight without getting laid Lance would be really surprised.

Lance downs his beer and heads up to the bar where Shiro is leaning and slides up next to him, completely missing the knowing looks Pidge and Hunk exchange. “Fancy seeing you here.” Lance grins at Shiro as he turns and looks at him.

Shiro blinks at him and then smiles as he relaxes. “Hey. What are you doing here?”

“Here with a couple friends.” He gestures behind him. “Are you here alone?”

“Well not technically, I got ditched because I wasn’t ‘cool’ enough.” Shiro’s smile widens as uses air quotes, “It’s cool though, the bartender keeps giving me free drinks because she thinks my date ditched me.”

“Yeah Rom is a bleeding heart.” He gestures at the blonde to bring him another drink when she glances down the bar at him, “So were you on date?” Lance not so subtly looks him over.

Shiro raises an eyebrow at him. “Is that really any of your business?” His tone is light letting Lance know that he’s teasing him more than thing.

“Oh it’s not, just purely curious.” Lance keeps what he hopes is a cute smile in place on his face. If Shiro is here to get laid it might as well be Lance right? Even if the older man wasn’t interested in him like that it wouldn’t hurt to at least try.

“No, I wasn’t. My friend wanted a wingman, but then he said I was too lame for him and he ditched me.”

Lance opens his mouth to say something else, but Romelle appears sliding his beer across the bar. “You need anything else Shiro?”

“I’m good for now, thanks.” He smiles at her.

“Alright just let me know.” She gives him a pitying look before heading off to help someone else.

Lance can’t help but laugh at the situation. “Sorry, sorry, I just can’t believe _you_ of all people are taking advantage of this. You seem like such a golden boy.”

Shiro shrugs looking slightly sheepish. “Not always. Gotta have some fun sometimes.” A small smile tugs up on his lips, “Shouldn’t you be getting back to your friends?”

“Nah, they’re fine on their own. They started going off on one of their science nerd things and I couldn’t keep up.” Lance flaps a hand waving off the thoughts of the conversation.

“Really? Do they leave you out of the conversations often?” Shiro’s whole demeter changes.

“No.” Lance says quickly, he takes a large drink. “They usually try and take the time to explain things to me, they’re both really smart so I don’t expect to always understand what they’re talking about. Sometimes they get so excited and into a topic that they kind of forget that I don’t get it. Actually they’re both rather cute when they do it, but if you told them that I would totally deny it.”

Not a total lie, that actually happened a decent amount, but that wasn’t what was happening tonight. But how could he tell Shiro that he ditched his friends to come over here and talk to him and try and get in his pants. Lance is thirsty and his preferred drink right now is Takashi Shirogane.

Shiro relaxes again. “Oh, well that’s good.” He turns back to his drink and before he can even finish Romelle is refilling both of their drinks. “It’s nice to have someone to talk to though, I won’t lie. I was worried I was going to end up sitting here, drinking alone, until my friend lucked out and we went home together.”

“Together? Are you friends with benefits?” Lance tilts his head studying Shiro’s expression.

Shiro’s cheeks are already pink from drinking but Lance is pretty sure that the color darkens at the question. “Uhh yes and no. I didn’t mean it like that necessarily. We technically live together, and spent a good deal of my adolescence wanting him, our relationship just isn’t like that.”

“Do you still want him?”

Shiro's cheeks definitely darken at that and he tenses up. “Yes. He’s just… he’s not completely straight, he just has a high preference for women, or anybody he deems pretty. I’m just not his type.” A dark look crosses Shiro’s face, “But every once and a while we mess around.”

“Man that must be rough.”

“It is, but I’ve never told him how I feel. He’s smart so I thought he knew, but the older I get the more I realize that he’s kind of stupid when it comes to these things.”

Lance laughs softly. “Well maybe one day you’ll be over him, and it won’t matter anymore.”

Lance totally misses the soft look Shiro gives him as he takes a drink, finishing off the first glass and reaching for the second, “I think already am.”

“Hmm… what was that?”

“Nothing.” Shiro shakes his head and reaches for his drink as well, they stand there and talk for a while longer before moving down to the open bar stools and continuing to talk. Lance vaguely remembers a guy coming up to Shiro and saying something about going home with someone, but Lance was too busy reading a text from Hunk.

“Hey man, my friends are ready to leave, so I gotta go.” His words slur together, Lance knows that he’s toeing that line between tipsy and drunk. He didn’t get what he wanted out of this, but he had a good time just talking with Shiro like he always does.

Shiro downs the rest of his drink and sits the cup down harder than he means to. He turns on the stool and gives Lance a determined look that has him pinned in place. Shiro’s eyes are dark gray and filled with an emotion that Lance can’t quite read. He feels his body heating up, and he isn’t sure why. 

Probably the alcohol.

“Come home with me.” He finally says.

Lance licks his lips, his face heating up more as he watches Shiro’s eyes follow the movement. “Okay.” The winning grin that Shiro gives him is worth everything in that moment. He doesn’t really remember texting Hunk to go on without him but the evidence is in his phone the next morning. He doesn’t really remember how they got back to Shiro’s apartment, but he was pretty sure they took a Lyft. He does remember his first impression walking into the apartment. It’s nice and big, and surprisingly clean.

That’s all the impression Lance gets as his back in pressed against the door and Shiro is taking his chin in one hand as he tilts Lance’s face up. Their eyes lock for a moment before Shrio leans down and kisses him. Lance’s fist twist in the front of his shirt, his heart beating so loud that Lance is sure that Shiro can hear it. Shiro lets go of his chin, his hand sliding down his neck and then down his side, sending thrills down his spine.

A tongue runs along the seam of his lips; Lance lets out a soft gasp, his lips parting and Shiro’s tongue invading his mouth. Lance lets out a soft groan, he doesn’t remember what Shiro taste like, but he remembers the warmth that pools in his stomach, the way Shiro pushes him against the door, gripping his hips tightly. 

It’s almost too much, and not enough all at the same time. He doesn’t know when they got to the bedroom, but he vaguely remember Shiro picking him up, and large hands cupping his ass. The only thing that’s crystal clear in his mind is Shiro’s lips moving against his own, the warm slide of their tongues together. The way everything seems to clear and come into focus as he bounces against the mattress, Shiro standing between his parted thighs, looming over him. Lance sits up and grabs the hem of his shirt and lifts it up, Shiro seems to get the point and he continues to lift his shirt up over his head.

“Oh fuck.” Lance was going to die. He was sure of it. He reached out and ran his hands up Shiro’s ab muscles, they were glorious and so much better than even the shirt had led him to believe.

Shiro chuckles and it’s a deep and husky sound that causes more heat to pool in Lance’s stomach. “That’s the plan here.” He grips Lance’s chin again, tilting his head back. They lock eyes, and Shiro let’s out a soft sound, “God you’re beautiful.”

Everything becomes more intimate then, Lance’s breath hitches when lips press back against his in a soft kiss. Shiro pulls back slightly, his knee resting on the bed between Lance’s thighs pressing lightly against swell of his dick. Lance lets out a soft sound, the pressure was delicious but not nearly enough.

Shiro reached down hesitating for a second meeting Lance’s eyes, “Are you alright with this?”

“Yes.” He breathes out the word and his shirt is yanked up over his head. Shiro drops to his knees and Lance’s dick twitches with interest, but that doesn’t seem to be Shiro’s goal at the moment as he Lance feels his shoes being tugged off. He almost laughs at the moment, but he doesn’t actually get the chance to get it out before Shiro is over him pressing him down into the mattress. 

Lance’s heart picks up, his arms going around Shiro’s neck, their lips come together again. Lance hasn’t felt like this in… well a long time. There’s just something that makes his heart rate pick up, and his mouth feel dry. He’s acutely aware of every movement Shiro makes, his body temperature is rising and Shiro’s mouth is moving down his neck, little whimpers and soft pants fall out from Lance’s parted lips.

He drags his fingers down Shiro’s back feeling every muscle, his nails scraping slightly. Shiro’s tongue rolls over his nipple and he lets out a groan, his hips arching up to grind against Shiro’s stomach.

 

“Someone’s excited.” Shiro grins up at him, his fingers taking the place of his mouth.

 

“Baby, every time I see you I get excited.”

Shiro pauses and pulls back slightly and laughs his cheeks turning pink. “Really Lance?”

Lance can’t help but laugh along with him. Shiro’s lips quirk up. “Now I feel like you’re just giving me a hard time.”

“A little, but if _this_ ,” He rolls his hips up again his hard dick grinding against Shiro’s stomach again, “is anything to go off you should know it’s true.”

Shiro licks his lips, “Teasing people isn’t nice Lance.”

“I feel like you’re teasing me. Get me all worked up and then pull back to have a conversation with -- AHN!”

Shiro pinches and rolls his nipples between his fingers that cuts Lance off as he lets out a loud moan. Shiro smirk, “You were saying?”

Lance lets out a soft whimper. “Shiro, please…”

 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Shiro pulls back enough to finally pulls back far enough to tug Lance’s pants and underwear off. His eyes roam over Lance’s body and Lance feels hot all over with the intensity of Shiro’s stare. He has to look away, he can’t take looking him in the eyes anymore, it’s causing his blood to boil, so he doesn’t expect it when hands slide down his sides and across his hips and down his thighs.

“Your skin is so soft. Makes me want to mark you up.” Lance lets out a soft groan, his dick weeping pre-cum on his stomach already. “But I think I’ll save that for another time.” Shiro opens the bottle of lube, “Ever taken it before?”

“Yes.” Lance licks his lips turning his eyes back to Shiro, “It’s been a while.”

Shiro slides a finger into him with ease, and a second one follows just as easily. “Hmm… I think somebody’s lying.”

“Toy.” Lance moans out the word, his hips rolling down to meet Shiro’s finger. “I couldn’t stop thinking about your dick, and I needed it.”

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Shiro pulls out his fingers and coats his fingers in more lube before pushing three back in. 

Lance moans loudly and rocks down on Shiro’s fingers. “Ahn… yes. Shiro!”

Shiro smirks and continues to stretch him, teasingly rubbing against Lance’s prostate. Lance squirms and aches under his touch, it’s not enough, it’s too much. It’s everything.

“Shiro… Please, I want you.” Lance’s hips keep moving chasing stimulation, “Please.”

Shiro pulls his fingers out and rids himself of his pants. He prepares himself and coats himself in lube his eyes watching Lance’s face closely. “You ready for this?”

Lance’s eyes are slightly glazed as they meet his, “As I’ll ever be.”

Shiro’s expression softens; he leans over Lance’s and presses their lips together is a soft, sweet kiss as he starts to push in. He can feel Lance’s gasp against his lips, feel the subtle rock of his hips like he’s unsure which way to move, can feel Lance’s heart beating quickly against his own chest.

Lance hadn’t gotten a good look at Shiro before he’d pressed in, hadn’t expected him to be so big. His dick was definitely bigger than the toy he used the night before, it was a stretch that bordered on uncomfortable and Lance loved it. It was so good, he gripped the sheets tightly and rocked his hips down with a broken moan.

“Mmmn… you’re so tight.” Shiro pushes in further, and pulls back out, and Lance lets out another broken sound. He keeps up the shallow thrust as if afraid to move too much.

Lance can’t take anymore of this. It’s slowly driving him insane. “Please just fuck me already!” 

Shiro takes his hands in his and Lance grips them back tightly, “Lance look at me.” Their eyes finally meet again, Shrio gives him another of the soft sweet kisses before pulling back enough to watch Lance’s reaction as he rolls his hips forward pushing all the way in.

His reaction is instant, his grip tightened further on Shiro’s hands, his back arches sharply as his head falls back eyes rolling back in his head as the moan is ripped from his throat. It hurt. It felt amazing. Heat curled in the pit of his stomach, it was almost overwhelming and they were just getting started. Lance was going to end up hitting his end long before he was ready. He hated it, he loved it.

“You alright?” Shiro hisses out, trying to calm himself down. Lance was so tight around his dick and it has been while since he’d had sex that he wasn’t sure how long he was actually going to last. Shiro rocks his hips forward.

“M-hmm… you’re just- ahnn…. Bigger than I expected.” Lance lets out a soft mewling sound, “‘ts so good. So full...”

That’s all it takes for Shiro start moving again, pulls half out and pushes back in, starting out a slow even pace. Lance moans with every inward thrust, his body quickly adjusting to Shiro’s girth. The slide of him against his inner walls was obscene, there was something about it that was better than any sex Lance has had in a long time.

Shiro’s touch alone was sending thrills through him.

Lance’s moans echo around the room covering any sound Shiro makes. “Shiro… Mooooreee!” His legs hook around Shiro’s hips pulling him in deeper.

“Fuck.” Shiro start moving faster, harder and Lance squeezes his hands and Shiro squeezes back. Shiro shifts his hips changing the angle he was sliding in at, so he could push deeper while stimulating Lance’s prostate. Shiro’s end was coming almost embarrassingly fast. He wants to hold on until Lance hits his end first. It doesn’t take much longer until Lance was a soiled mess under him that he was fucking into the mattress. Shiro didn’t last much longer after Lance came. He collapsed on top of him panting, Lance still making soft broken sounds under him, until those too trailed off into soft pants.

Shiro pushes sweaty hair off Lance’s forehead, he went to pull away but Lance’s legs wrap around his hips and lock him in place. “Nnnngh no. Stay.”

“But we need to clean up.” He caresses one of Lance’s cheeks.

Lance leans into his touch a smile on his face, “No reason to clean up before round two. If you think you can handle it old man.”

Shiro, Lance learned that night, could most definitely handle it.

\---

This was the only thing that had gotten him through today, climbing the stairs to the second level of the cafe. Lance had two finals this morning and he was completely exhausted. A smile tugs up on his lip as he takes in the sight of Shiro sitting at his _new_ favorite table. He heads over quickly, he doesn’t feel nearly as tired now as he did five minutes ago. He doesn’t even make it all the way to the table when Shiro looks at up at him and smiles warmly at him.

“I got your coffee.”


End file.
